My Rainbow
by WojoMonster
Summary: Summary inside. Rated cuz of songs. I have fixed it. It was totally messed up before and I fixed it. So sorry about the delay.
1. The Beggining

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. sigh I only own my own created characters and the plot, and I don't own the songs. They are by the following (in order)  
  
Evanescence- Tourniquet  
  
Christina Aguilara- Voice Within

Skye Sweetnam- Tangled Up in Me

Evanescence- Everybody's Fool  
  
Fefe Dobson- Rainbow  
  
Evanescence- Going Under 

Fefe Dobson- Unforgiven

Katy Rose- Overdrive  
  
TATU- Klouny (Clowns)  
  
Summary: Harry is in love! (Better yet, it is not with Cho!) Harry has fallen for a famous witch singer. She is everything he has ever wanted. She is pretty, smart, she's a very good singer, and she's the same age as him. Based in Harry's 6th year. Pairings are HP/OC and GW/DM and HG/RW  
  
**My Rainbow  
**  
Harry Potter stood in a long line. It was the middle of summer, his birthday to be exact. The Dursley's had given him money for tickets to a concert. Although he wasn't sure who was playing. It was only because the Dursleys found out he had gotten a permit for magic at the beginning of summer with his friend Ron Weasley.  
  
(_Well,_) Harry thought, (_At least it's not the middle of winter, where I'd be freezing my butt off._) The line moved a few feet. (_Plus, the line is moving fast. I have enough money for one ticket. Even if I had more, I wouldn't buy for Ron and Hermione. I mean they have been hanging out all summer together. Oh, wait, that's right. THEY'RE PROBABLY DATING!!!!!_) Harry scowled. The thought of his friends not hanging out with him made him angry.  
  
The line moved more and now Harry was only a couple of feet from the booth. (A/N Now you're probably thinking that as soon as Harry gets to the booth, the tickets will be sold out. I won't spoil it though.) Finally the line moved and Harry was behind five people. Four people. Three people. Two people. One person. Finally, (_YES! My turn!_) Harry stepped up.  
  
"One ticket, please," Harry said politely.  
  
"Here ya go," said the ticket dude and handed him a ticket.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure." Harry walked off. He didn't really even know who was playing. Some person named Robbie Stevenson. (_Probably another sellout as far as far as I can tell_.) Harry thought. He walked home and went to his room. (_Eh, I spent money that I could've saved on this. Better hide it from Dudley_.) Dudley was Harry's fat cousin who, according to Harry's Aunt and Uncle, was the most adorable boy in the world. Harry had laughed when they said this. Not in the same room of course. He would've gotten in trouble.  
  
(_The concert is in a week. Man there were an awful lot of people getting tickets even though the concert's in a week_.) Harry thought to himself. He looked at the clock, which read 9:00. He decided to go to bed.  
  
The week went by and finally it was the night of the concert. He figured he'd leave early to get a good spot and because the bus trip would take a couple hours. Harry walked down the stairs and called to his aunt and uncle,  
  
"I'm leaving for the concert!"  
  
"Be quiet, boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted. He walked up to Harry. "Your cousin doesn't know about it and he's not going." Uncle Vernon whispered. "Just go and have fun."  
  
"All right," Harry whispered back. He walked out the door and to the nearest bus stop. When the bus pulled up, he got on and asked to go to Birmingham, which was about 2 and ½ hours away. When he finally got to the nearest place to the concert, he started to walk towards it. He looked at his watch. 6:30. (_The concert starts in 2 hours. What a wait!_) Harry thought.  
  
He walked into the concert arena and saw about twenty, maybe thirty people there. (_Well, at least I can be in the front_.) He looked around and saw, on the stage, people setting up and some girl in a rock star outfit hanging out by a group of people. She got up and walked to the center to fix the mike; then she sat down and dangled her legs off the edge of a stage. Harry walked up to the stage.  
  
"Hi," said the girl.  
  
"What? Oh, hi," Harry said.  
  
"Zoning out, are we now?" She said jokingly.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Don't worry; you won't be during the concert. I'm Robbie Stevenson."  
  
"Uh, erm, then aren't you supposed to be a guy?  
  
"No. Well, my name is." Harry gave her a suspicious look. "Alright, alright. My name's Roberta. I hated my name, and I still do, so I changed it to something better. Robbie."  
  
"Then is your last name really Stevenson?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Just making sure. By the way, I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Really? Are you now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You don't happen to be THE Harry Potter."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the Harry Potter that defeated Lord Voldemort about five times."  
  
"Yeah, that's me, but I haven't heard of you."  
  
"No? Well, I think you'll like my music. I've been in the Daily Prophet for a week now. Oh, and if you tune in your radio to Magic 93, the people on there are always talking about me."  
  
"So, you're a witch then, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course, but muggles don't know that now do they?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"It'd be horrible if they did, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, they wouldn't listen to my music anymore; and just like in the Salem Witch Trials, they'd try to burn me at stake."  
  
"Or you'd go to Azkaban Prison for letting someone find out."  
  
"That too. Scary thought Azkaban is. What wizarding school do you go to?"  
  
"I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"YES!" It got quiet and the twenty or thirty people stared at her. "Uh, sorry! Don't mind me!"  
  
Someone yelled out, "S' alright, Robbie."  
  
Two hours later, everyone was there and Robbie had just popped up on the stage.  
  
"How's everyone doin tonight?" A loud roar of screams came from the audience. "I take it that everyone's great. Alright, now I'm gonna sing your favorite songs and I will take requests too; but I'll pick the first song, okay?" Everyone cheered again.  
  
"Alright, here goes! 

I tried to kill the pain,

but only brought more

i lay dying

and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

am i too lost to be saved

am i too lost?

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation  
  
do you remember me

lost for so long

will you be on the other side

or will you forget me

i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

am i too lost to be saved

am i too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave

my soul cries for deliverance

will i be denied Christ

tourniquet

my suicide."  
  
The crowd cheered. "I'll take a request now, but I'll need it quiet." The noise died down a lot, but it was still pretty loud. The spotlight shined on a girl with crimpy brown hair.

"THE VOICE WITHIN!!!!"

"Well, okay.

Young girl, don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl, it's all right

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within

Young girl, don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl, just hold tight  
  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Yeah...  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know

You'll make it  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
  
No one can stop you

You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within  
Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall."

The light flashed to a girl with bright red hair.

"PLAY TANGLED UP IN ME!!!!!!"

"Alright.

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine

I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again  
  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Yeah!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Yeah!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me  
  
You wanna know more, more, more about me

Gotta know reverse phsychology

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see  
  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me  
  
You think that you know me

You think that I'm only

When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
  
You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet  
  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away,Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!  
  
Hey! Hey!  
  
Get tangled up in me."

The light shone down on a boy with bleach blonde hair. 

"CAN YOU PLAY EVERYBODY'S FOOL?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Of course I can. Hope you enjoy the show!  
  
perfect by nature

icons of self indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be

have you no shame don't you see me

you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we love you

no flaws when you're pretending

but now i know she

never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide

can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
i know the truth now

i know who you are

and i don't love you anymore  
  
it never was and never will be

you're not real and you can't save me somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
"Okay, I hear a lot of Rainbows so I'm gonna play that now if that's okay with you guys and girls."  
  
There was a lot of Woos!

"I will sing Rainbow, now.  
  
Your only a rainbow away  
  
and I'm sitting here soaking wet, waiting for you  
  
Your only a rainbow, just a rainbow away  
  
and I'm reaching out hoping that you see it too  
  
But telling you, that I'm no fool  
  
Cuz I know what rainbows do  
  
They fade away,  
  
fade away,  
  
fade away, away,  
  
stormy day found its way  
  
and I wish I could hold you now  
  
I' am only a rainbow away, my friend  
  
And if you could see  
  
what others see  
  
You wouldn't feel so bad  
  
And I'm telling you  
  
Cuz I've been there too,  
  
that storms are like rainbows too  
  
They fade away,  
  
fade away,  
  
fade away, away,  
  
stormy days,  
  
drift away,  
  
and may someone be holding you now."  
  
The crowd went wild. The spotlight shined on a boy with ginger, redish hair.  
  
"CAN YOU SING GOING UNDER?!?!?!?"  
  
"Of course!  
  
now i will tell you what i've done for you

50 thousand tears i've cried

screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

and you still won't hear me

don't want your hand this time i'll save myself

maybe i'll wake up for once

not tormented daily defeated by you

just when i thought i'd reached the bottom

i'm dying again

i'm going under

drowning in you

i'm falling forever

i've got to break through

i'm going under

blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

so i don't know what's real and what's not

always confusing the thoughts in my head

so i can't trust myself anymore

i'm dying again  
  
i'm going under

drowning in you

i'm falling forever

i've got to break through

so go on and scream

scream at me i'm so far away

i won't be broken again

i've got to breathe i can't keep going under.  
  
The crowd wanted more, and the spotlight went on a girl with crimpy, blonde hair.  
  
"YOU GOTTA PLAY UNFORGIVEN!!!"  
  
"I suppose. No I'm kidding. I'd be delighted.

Daddy, daddy

Why'd you break your promises to me?

Daddy, daddy

Don't you know you hurt me constantly?

And there's something that I think that you should know

I'm not the little girl you left waiting at home

All the hurt and pain you left with mom and me

Why can't I be angry

I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song

I hope you're thinking what you did was wrong

Well let me make it crystal clear for you to see

It's too late for I'm sorry.

Sorry is a word you like to say

But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday

And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway

And this rope that we walk on is swaying

And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray

But I want for you to know

You are

You are

Unforgiven

Daddy Daddy

Fan of absolute simplicity

Daddy daddy

Expert in responsibility

Where were you when I fell down and skinned my knee

Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep

Where were you to sooth my insecurities

Why can't I be angry

Where were you the first time someone broke my heart

Where were you when I first learned to drive a car

Where were you when I plugged in my first guitar

It's too late for I'm sorry

And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway

And this rope that we walk on is swaying

And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray

But I want for you to know

You are

You are

Unforgiven

Sorry is the word you like to say

But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday

And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway

And this rope that we walk on is swaying

And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray

But I want for you to know

You are

You are

Unforgiven."

Robbie bowed to the cheering fans.  
  
"Now I will sing Overdrive.

Out of bed at the crack of noon  
  
Blare the music and have a swoon  
  
I can't stop thinking of your face  
  
La, la lee la lee loo lace  
  
I'm six feet under the Bhodi tree  
  
With my crap new-age philosophy  
  
Diamonds where there once were stars  
  
I'm sitting in Jayne Mansfield's car  
  
Yeah, yeah I'm independence  
  
Yeah, yeah I'm borderline  
  
Yeah, yeah I'm California  
  
My minds all screwed and upside down  
  
But my hearts on overdrive  
  
Yeah my hearts on overdrive  
  
I need to take a shower when I look at you  
  
You sting and hurt like a bad tattoo  
  
I wish you'd change my point of view  
  
I cruise the canyon to get some breeze  
  
With hidden treasures up my sleeve  
  
I like the light and hate the heat  
  
But I'll lick the blood right off your street  
  
Yeah, yeah I'm cherry cola  
  
Yeah, yeah I'm Candy-eyed  
  
Yeah, yeah I'm California  
  
My minds all screwed and upside down  
  
But my hearts on overdrive  
  
They all come here to find a scene  
  
But end up girls on Methedrine  
  
Naked on a TV screen  
  
The dreams that fall beneath my feet  
  
Make my footsteps feel so sweet  
  
But your kisses are my fate accompli  
  
Yeah, yeah I'm independence  
  
Yeah, yeah I'm borderline  
  
Yeah, yeah I'm California  
  
My minds all screwed and upside down

But my hearts on overdrive

Yeah my hearts on overdrive."  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
"Sorry folks but the show's almost over. Of course, i couldn't leave without singing Klouny Clowns. So here goes.  
  
Can u see me now? Can u see me now? Can u see?  
  
All this weeping in the air, I can tell were about to fall through  
floating forests in the air  
  
Across the rolling open sea.  
  
Now I kiss and run through air.

Leave the past find nowhere,  
  
Floating forests in the air clowns all around you.  
  
Clowns are here to let u know where u let your senses go.  
  
Clowns all around you it's a cross i need to bear.  
  
All this black and cruel is fair, this is an emergency  
  
Don't you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now.  
  
Can u see me now? Can u see? Can u see me now?  
  
Can u see? Can u see? Can u see?  
  
Can u see? Can u see me now? Can u see?  
  
Can u see? Can u see me now?  
  
Can u see me now? Can u see clowns all around you.  
  
Can u see? Can u see?  
  
Can u see? Can u see me now?  
  
Floating, floating, floating, floating.  
  
See me here in the air not holding on to anywhere  
  
But holding on so beware I have secrets I won't share.  
  
See me here wishing you if I don't deny I do contemplate our wish  
away.  
  
If I ask u not to stay, clowns are here to let u know where u let your  
senses go,  
  
Clowns all around you it's a cross I need to bare.  
  
All this black and cruel is fair,  
  
This is an emergency don't you hide your eyes from me  
  
Open them and see me now.  
  
Can u see me now? Can u see me now? Can u see? Can u see? Can u see?"  
  
The crowd cheered at its loudest.  
  
"Sorry fans and friends, but I must leave you until my next concert."  
  
Harry decided to wait until most of the people left before he tried to get out of the arena.  
  
About a fifteen minutes later it seemed safe to leave, or at least try. Harry started heading in the direction of the exit when someone grabbed his shoulder and a voice hissed in his ear.  
  
"Don't leave yet." It was Robbie. "Please?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why do you want me to stay?"  
  
"I wanna talk to you. Come with me; I already met the people coming backstage."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They walked backstage and into Robbie's dressing room.  
  
"Go ahead and sit down."  
  
They sat down on a couch and immediately, Robbie plunged into questions for Harry. All the questions were ones he'd normally answer yes to except the last one.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter? Can you fly on a broom? Do you play quidditch? Do you go to Hogwarts? Are you friends with Ron and Hermione? Do you wear glasses? Do you really have a scar? Can I kiss you?"  
  
"Um, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." She leaned over and kissed him. (A/N HAHAHA! Sorry I find this funny.)  
  
"Wow," said Harry, "that was unexpected."  
  
"You said yes."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I um... I better go." Harry got up, blushing, and walked towards the door quickly.  
  
"Harry, wait. I didn't mean to..." she stopped when the door closed.  
  
(_Why did she have to kiss me!_) Harry thought. (_I like her and everything, but not like that. If she didn't want me to walk out, she shouldn't have kissed me. Oh, God, I shouldn't have walked out! Its too late now, I can't go back._)  
  
He took two buses home and went straight to his room. He was asleep by midnight.  
  
Well, I hoped whoever reads this liked it. Not much but the next chapter will hopefully be better. Signing off. Bye!


	2. Author's note

b AF: OMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry people. The first chappie was screwed up. I posted it before I finished it. I'll fix it as soon as possible. Sorry for my error. Sorry again I hope I didn't make anyone angry or confuse anyone. Cuz that would suck.

Try reading one of my other stories though. See ya. b 


End file.
